


【熊强】风雪

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: “这漫天飞雪是专门为您准备的。”“这天路很滑，您慢点儿开车。”“我们明年再见。”他记得那天风雪漫天，似乎也落在了他的眼中。





	【熊强】风雪

**Author's Note:**

> 严重ooc  
> 大型胡写现场  
> 段子顺序非时间顺序

1  
说起定期会晤的家乡外交，为什么熊猫强会请梅德韦迪去自己家逛逛。

其实熊猫强只是想趁河北的供暖期前，让自己的同僚看一看自己家乡的碧水蓝天。

 

2  
2014年定期会晤的时候，熊猫强送了梅德韦迪一个亲笔签名的足球。

他还记得身边人听到他的提议后的一脸无奈：“总理啊，梅德韦迪总理不喜欢足球，您有这东西还是送主席去吧。”

其实熊猫强只是想提醒梅德韦迪注意身材，别吃得像个球一样。

不过九号的中国菜确实挺好吃。

 

3  
当政府办把定期会晤的事计划好的时候，梅德韦迪突然加了一条，“既然在圣彼得堡，那我陪他逛逛冬宫吧。”

秘书A：怎么突然去参观？  
梅德韦迪：大周末的人家来了，难道要我请他睡觉倒时差？

秘书B：那您打算在哪几个厅？  
梅德韦迪： 雅典娜厅，意大利透光厅，小埃尔米塔什展厅。

秘书C：那是不是要封闭那三个厅？  
梅德韦迪：领导人安全重要，封馆吧。

秘书D：那得多少钱啊……  
梅德韦迪：钱再多有他重要么？

众：德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，道理我都懂，但是您这话听着这么别扭呢。

 

4  
又是一年换届时。

熊猫强看着新一波的政府首脑，忽然想到梅德韦迪的任期也快结束了。

“明年北京再见。”

风雪漫天，云朵积压，他微笑着说出了那句约定。

他的面庞在路灯柔和的光晕下显得温和低沉。  
仿佛所有的坚硬锐利都变得温吞柔和，所有肮脏的细节都被稀释。

 

5  
那年熊猫强要主持文艺工作座谈会。  
于是看了一眼众秘书弄出来的今年好评的几大电视剧&电影。  
“琅琊榜首是什么东西？我只听说过两宫榜首。”  
“江左梅郎又是什么？我只知道圣堡梅郎。”

某秘书：王外长你快把总理带走吧我们求求你了TAT

【咦等等好像哪里不对

 

6  
梅德韦迪记得上次熊猫强来戈尔基时他们聊天的氛围很融洽。  
最后他说谢谢。

那天以后梅德韦迪就在脑补这样的画面。  
熊猫强：斯巴系巴。  
他自己：总理先生这句Спасибо说的非常标准。  
熊猫强：斯巴系巴。

谁让他tx我，口亨。睚眦必报的梅德韦迪如是想。

 

7  
那年定期会晤兼带着访俄结束，熊猫强在专机上处理完了正事，跑到自己粉丝团和相关微博里看了看。

“【中俄两国总理风雪夜话别】当地时间11月7日，正在俄罗斯圣彼得堡访问的李克强总理与俄总理梅德韦杰夫在康斯坦丁宫举行中俄总理第二十一次定期会晤、出席签字仪式并共同会见记者等。密集的活动从中午1点一直持续到晚上7点多。两位“老友”在风雪夜中亲切话别，约定来年北京见。【视频】”

熊猫强：风雪夜话别没毛病啊……为什么下面有人说是风雪山神庙呢  
可我为什么满脑子风雪夜归人啊怒摔！

“【视频：中俄两国总理风雪夜话别】有点浪漫噢！【视频】”  
熊猫强：虽然这个人的用词比较暧昧，但！是！没有浪漫＝＝大雪天就穿个风衣啊冻死本熊猫了！

 

8  
他坐在办公室里看着梅德韦迪连任统俄党主席的新闻。  
不知是该庆幸他可以与这位同僚共事，还是该关切的问他累不累。

“这漫天飞雪是专门为您准备的。”  
“这天路很滑，您慢点儿开车。”  
“我们明年再见。”

他记得那天风雪漫天，似乎也落在了他的眼中。


End file.
